Problem: Add. $\dfrac{3}{6} + \dfrac{10}{12} = $
Explanation: ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{10 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {10}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{4}{3}$